


Big Dreams

by QuailiTea



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Daydreaming, Double Drabble, Gen, Hero Worship, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 01:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11243823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuailiTea/pseuds/QuailiTea
Summary: Jane, aren't you supposed to be doing your homework?





	Big Dreams

Jane Ross-Fisher. Jeanine Fisher-Ross. Jeanine Pêcheur. Jane liked that last one. She moved the page of French verbs she was supposed to be conjugating out of the way and flipped the sheet over. She sketched a woman in a long, sweeping coat, with a fedora like Dr. Mac’s, beaded fringe swinging to her knees. On second thought, beads meant noise. She erased and drew a loose, calf-length skirt that would let her run across the rooftops of castles and climb rope ladders in Indian diamond mines. She added fancy buckled boots and a pair of sturdy belts like Alan Quartermain’s that could hold all manner of adventuring gear. 

Wait, no. More erasing. A formal gown, with hidden pockets for pistols and secret inks and lockpicks. Yes, to infiltrate the coronation, where enemies of the Crown were planning to kidnap the new king. And a locket, with a vial of… of... 

“Miss Fisher?” 

“Yes Jane?” Her adoptive mother looked up from her newspaper, hair haloed in golden sunlight. 

“What’s a good poison for a spy to carry?” 

“Oh cyanide, definitely. Why, are you planning an assassination?” 

Jane crimsoned and flipped the French verbs back over. “No, just curious.” 

Miss Fisher smiled. 


End file.
